Blood
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: With the Berlin Wall coming down the close to death Prussia has one last request of his brother. To drink his blood. You can see this as brotherly or as Germancest.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another de-anon from the kink meme. **

**Warning, there is blood drinking in this chapter. No vampires. Just one nation drinking another nation's blood.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

He knows that his people feel nothing but joy. He knows that he should be happy. Happy that he is finally becoming a unified country once more.

All he feels is pain. The pain of losing someone close to you that knows you from the inside out.

He is singing some song. The words are jumbled together and probably make no sense. He can't bring himself to care.

He knows there are tears running down his face. He doesn't try to hide that anymore.

The wall is coming down.

The so wonderfully named Berlin Wall was coming down. He was becoming a unified country once more.

And his brother was dying because of it.

With the wall being pulled down piece by piece another part of his brothers health went and soon his last breath.

"_Brother! Brother!" Germany as a child cries out grabbing onto his brothers shirt. "Brother!"_

_Prussia looks down at him a little amused. "What is it?"_

"_You'll always be here right?" Germany asks anxiously. "You'll always be with me right?"_

_Prussia lets out a bark of laughter before he says "Of course West! I'll always be by your side and right next to you." He places his hand on top of Germanys head. "Always West."_

A hand reaches up towards his face and wipes away the tears that have started to fall.

"Come on West don't cry." Prussia murmurs. "I didn't raise you to cry like this."

_A comforting hand on his shoulders and back. Lips on his forehead. _

"_It's alright Germany." Prussia whispers. "I'm right here."_

Germany savors the warmth of the hand and simply holds his brother in his arms.

"I love you brother." he says simply.

Prussia smiles at him weakly. "Love you too."

"_Brother? You love me right?"_

"_Of course I do, your my cute little brother. How can I not love you?"_

"West. I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"_Why are you crying West?"_

"_Because…because Austria said something to me."_

"_Now what the fuck did that goddamn aristocrat say to you? Tell me so I have a solid excuse to beat his ass in."_

"_He said…he said that you're going to die. That you're going to die and I'll be all alone. And then he will take me as his."_

_Red eyes narrow. "Alright before I go to kick his ass, regardless if Hungary is there or not I don't care, let me tell you something. I plan on being here longer than that aristocrat can ever hope to be. Hell. I'm going to stay here long enough to see the end of the world. And most certainly to make sure that you're never alone."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Cross my heart West."_

"I want…for you…to drink my blood." Prussia said.

Germany stares down at his brother. "What?"

"_Nothing can harm you, not while I'm here West."_

"Drink my blood." Prussia commanded. "Hurry while I'm still alive."

Germany shook his head. "I am not drinking your blood, I am no cannibal."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "We're nations West. Those rules don't apply to us."

"Regardless!"

_Prussia leaned in the doorway watching his brother. "What are you doing?"_

_Germany looked up at him. "This puppy is really hurt and I'm trying to help him."_

_Prussia glanced at the dog that was barely taking in air. "West I don't think he's going to make it."_

_Germany shook his head as he covered the wounds with bandages to the best of his ability. "No he will! He has to."_

_Prussia placed his hand on Germany's shoulder. "West, he's not going to make it. He's going to a better place."_

_Germany shook his head harder. "No!"_

"No."

Prussia groaned. "Oh come on West."

"I refuse to."

"You're still as stubborn as when you were a child."

"If you remember, I got that from you."

"Y_our child rearing skills are horrid." Austria sniffed. _

_Prussia snorted. "The way you said that it's as if you think I care what you have to say."_

"_I pity poor Germany who must suffer living in the same area as you. Who knows what mental defects the poor boy will have once he grows up."_

"_If West is to be anything like me then I'm pretty sure I'll be the most proud brother/father there was in the world."_

"You're my brother. I can't just drink your blood." Germany insisted.

Prussia rolled his eyes and coughed. They could both feel the wall was almost nearly gone and the line separating East from West was almost gone.

Prussia looked up at him pleadingly. "Please West. This way I'll always be a part of you. This way we'll be one. And most of all, this way I can always be by your side."

Prussia leaned into Germany's chest. "Think of this…as my last request. Please brother."

"…I don't have a knife with me to cut your skin."

"_Germany!"_

_Germany was crying and ran to his brother clutching his arm. _

"W_hat the fuck were you doing climbing that tree that high?" Prussia screamed._

_Germany sniffed. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize how high up I was."_

_Prussia took Germanys arm in his hands carefully and ran his fingers over it. "Doesn't seem broken. Can you move your fingers?"_

_Germany nodded as he used the palm of his hand to wipe away the tears. _

_Prussia brought his hand to Germanys face and wiped away the tears gently with his thumb. "Stop crying. Isn't the pain stopping already?"_

_Germany nodded again before he extended his arms toward Prussia who immediately picked him up and held him._

"_Pain, unfortunately, is a part of life. You need to get used to it."_

"You don't need a knife. Just use your teeth, my skin isn't that hard." Prussia said.

Germany bent down his head until his mouth was directly over the vein in Prussia neck. He parted his lips and scraped his teeth over the skin slightly before he pressed down as hard as he was able to.

Prussia was right; the skin almost immediately broke and allowed the blood to flow into his mouth.

He heard Prussia gasp and felt his hand tighten his grip on Germany's shoulders. "Keep going West."

Germany forced himself to allow the blood to enter his mouth and then with great strength force himself to swallow it. The red liquid ran down his chin and onto his shirt while the copper and metal liquid easily flowed down his throat. When he nearly choked on the taste he forced himself to continue.

"I love you brother." Prussia said weakly. "I honestly do love you. And to tell you the truth, you have made me so proud to be your brother."

Germany closed his eyes as he continued to drink. The taste was nearly comforting as he focused on his brother's scent. The scent of the forests they had run through as well as logs burning in a fire. Some sort of sweet that reminded him of his teenage years.

Prussia let out a sigh as his grip on Germany started to loosen. The border was nearly completely open.

"_I'll always be by your side West, you can count on it."_

"_I'll be here long enough to see the end of the world."_

"_You'll never be alone West, not while I'm here."_

"_Always by your side, always."_

"_Love you little brother."_

Prussia's hand fell to the floor as his eyes dimmed. Germany could feel his heart stop as the wall came down completely.

He laid there on the floor clutching his brother tightly. His lower face and mouth was covered in blood as well as the front of his shirt.

* * *

><p>It was a private and small affair, the funeral.<p>

Only two other people were there beside himself. Austria and Hungary. The others knew where the grave was and would in their own time come to deliver their respects however Germany only wanted by his side those two.

Hungary placed her hand on Germanys arm. "I'm sorry."

Germany forced himself to nod. The movement caused Gilbird to give a chirp of displeasure from the movement on top of his head. He moved from his head to Germany's shoulder.

"Gilbird is going to stay with you?" Hungary asked.

Germany nodded again. "He has chosen me to be in a sense his replacement master since Prussia is gone."

Hungary nodded slowly. "That would make sense."

They fell into silence. The three of them simply looked at the grave in front of them. Germany pushed the sunglasses that carefully hid his eyes up higher on his face.

"I think we should go now." Austria said. He placed a hand on Germany's shoulder. "If you need something, anything, do not hesitate to ask us."

Germany nodded. He didn't turn to watch them go as they left.

He kneeled down in front of the grave and touched the marker gently.

"I'll come back later brother." he said. "The others wish to say goodbye as well."

He stood and started for his house. The remains of the wall still stood for the moment however Germany knew that it would soon be gone as well.

He passed by a store and caught his reflection in the glass. His hair had gotten even lighter he mused as he ran his fingers through the strands.

Hesitating for a moment he pulled off the sunglasses.

The eye on his right was his normal blue eye. Nothing different.

His eye on the left however.

His left eye, the one on the side of his body where his heart was, was completely red. Gone was the blue color and in its place was red. Red as blood.

Gilbird on his shoulder gave a chirp of slight cheer and happiness. He knew that part of his master was still alive.

Germany hesitated once more before he smirked at his reflection. His red eye had a light in it.

"It looks perfect." Germany whispered.

He slid on his sunglasses once more and continued home.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
